Closed door
by sakurananachan
Summary: Sasuke has returned, but can he and Naruto move beyond the closed door that stands between them? This a sumary suggested to me by someone that didn't left an email addres, but thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I worked really hard to have this uploaded for naruto's bday and guess what happened? my laptop failed me!!

Now everything is okay though, and Samantha is doing fine ( That's my laptop)

Anyways, this is Naruto verse sorto off... oh and if you're not following up with the manga there might be a little bit of spoilers on it, but whatever

As always I don't own anything... not until I get Kishimoto to marry me, make him write in his testament he leaves me naruto and all the characters and then kill him and finally get Sasuke and Naruto together and happy hehehe

**°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?°!"#&/()?"!"#°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?¡**

Naruto was perched on his windowsill, one of his legs dangling from the open window and the other bend toward his chest.

He has already disposed of his dirty and sweaty t-shirt tossing it to one of the corners of his messy bedroom, the only place Sasuke had no access to.

-"That little neat freak…"- mumble Naruto in a low voice, he knew really well how good hearing his _friend? Housemate? Acquaintance? Rival?_ – what was him anyways? - could have.

He knew how much Sasuke hated loud music and so he had to settle to listening to his music on an mp3 player; he did have to give it to Sasuke, he had given him said mp3 player and later on an IPod, but Naruto knew that it wasn't much of a friendly gift as more like a way to get the blond to shut up. It was still appreciated.

One of his favorite songs started playing on his IPod.

_Nee, nan dakke sagashite ita mono_

_Are ha, sou ne itsu dakke_

_Bokura ga inryoku ni sakarainagara deatta koro_

_(Say, what was it that I've been searching for?_

_When, let me think, was it?_

_That we met as we defied gravity)_

It would be almost one year since Sasuke had come back… had Sasuke come back? No, not really, but a mere shadow of what Naruto remembered from the raven was still there in a way.

He could almost see it in the way Sasuke's lifeless eyes would faintly seem to sparkle whenever they would face each other on a training spar or the way his frown would furrow when reading a scroll…

Why was he even noticing these things about Sasuke?

He shouldn't care anymore…

This was the man that had tried to rip him in two by a Chidori and then almost 3 years later had attempted to pierce him with his sword Chokuto and then had tried to siege his village with a group of weirdoes as a team and then…

-"I better not think about it anymore…"- whispered Naruto not really knowing why he needed to whisper in his own house.

He heard the muffled sounds of feet stepping on his wooden floor going and coming around; the raven must be busy making dinner for both of them, not that he would call it that; to Sasuke it was a necessity and since he hated Naruto's cooking he just took over.

You would never caught Sasuke calling on Naruto with something like "Dinner is ready!", it was more like grunting through the closed door "food" and that was it.

The blond liked to think of this as Sasuke's own way to say _thank you_, since the only time in his whole life he had ever heard those words leave the fair skinned man's lips was when they had fought their last big fight.

It was when, after running after Sasuke for what felt like the entire world, that he had come to meet up with Pain, the man that had attacked Konoha and killed their sensei.

Naruto sighed as he sadly remembered the man that had taught him so much. He sometimes wondered how Sasuke must have felt when he learnt of this, but he had a faint idea.

When Sasuke had found out about it he had gone berserker on Pain and his team of controlled clones or whatever they were; if Naruto hadn't stopped him on time he was sure the raven could have lost his eyesight and could have burned down half of Naruto's team with the Amateratsu.

The blond had intervened in time and in a way he had helped finish the dreaded Pain once and for all even if the price had been high; he had been severely injured and through his mind crossed the idea of dying there.

He remembered having thought of Sasuke and being happy at having fought his last fight with him.

'_Naruto, don't you dare die!'- he heard a voice yell as if in the distance._

He had always wondered who that voice belonged to, but never dared to ask.

Next thing he knew he had woken up in a hospital bed in Konoha hospital, on the chair next to his bed, flanked by two ANBU guards was Sasuke Uchiha with that same aloof expression, looking at Naruto as if it was of natural occurrence that they both would be like this.

Nothing was said; nothing needed to be said actually…

-"Food"- heard the grunt from the other side of his door. It smelled like onigiri and something else… could it be? No it couldn't! It certainly smelled like ramen, but the raven absolutely hated ramen, he couldn't possibly comply to Naruto's constant request on ramen, could he?

The song on his IPod ended and a new one started.

_So now think of fear, as a person who, wants to know everyone, and what they love,  
And he comes at nite, while you're laying there, he just knows, oh he knows, he gets in your head_

Ace Enders voice was blaring through his earplugs as he recognized the song.

_Now walk through the door, the same one you came in, so we can go back, to how things used to be,  
And just walk through the door, the same one, you came in, so we can go back, to how things used to be_

He wished he could tell the other male just that, he would tell him to come in and then when they walked back out through that same door everything would go back to being the same it was before Sasuke left…

But who was he kidding; he knew it would never be that way…

It wasn't like the old Sasuke was very talkative anyways; it was just that it made Naruto a little bit uneasy sharing a household with someone that have a repertory of a total of ten words, all of them said with a bored tone.

-"Are you coming or not?"- grunted Sasuke through the still closed door.

Naruto looked at the door almost seeing through it: Sasuke standing on the other side with an angry frown on his features.

Naruto rapidly propelled himself up the windowsill and without knowing why he felt such a strong need to see an expression, any expression on Sasuke's marble carved features. When he did reach the door and pulled it open he found himself in front of an expression he could have sworn to Kami he had never seen on the raven's face: surprise.

-"I…"- was Sasuke stammering? His left hand was reaching towards what Naruto thought it would be the door handle. Was Sasuke going to go into his room?

The raven looked both confused and shocked at having being caught red handed on the act that he had attempted to do several times, but never gathered enough courage to do so.

-"Let's eat"- said Naruto trying to take importance out of the matter, but the grin plastered on his lips was telling other wise. He wasn't quite sure why he felt so happy at the fact that Sasuke had made an attempt to approach him, but why question his good luck.

They both seated and to Naruto's surprise Sasuke had indeed fixed him a bowl of ramen; on the ravens' plate was a portion of onigiri and a tomato salad, well more like a salad it looked more like tomatoes sliced and put together in a plate.

Naruto always wanted to ask Sasuke about why he included so many tomatoes on his diet, but never got around to it.

-"Stop that"- grunted the raven without making eye contact with the person at the other side of the table.

Said person in question stopped dead on his tracks, the chopsticks half way to his mouth, noodles dangling from them, his eyes now glued to the other male in front of him. It took him a moment or two to realize what the raven had been talking about.

'The slurping'- thought Naruto as he very slowly and as soundlessly as he could place the noodles on his mouth avoiding at all costs to make any slurping sound with his mouth, all the while his eyes were lock on the person across from him.

-"Stop that too"- grunted Sasuke again, but this time he did stop and raise his eyes to meet the blue ones on the other side of the table: -"Just eat"- he mumbled averting his eyes from the bright ones; why did Naruto's' eyes had to be so bright? It was annoying at times.

Naruto put his chopstick down feeling slightly frustrated and observed Sasuke as he ate; it was even a little frightening how Sasuke had such a poise even to eat, he never took bites too big, he ate at a slow pace, his left hand was not in sight and Naruto thought it was very likely placed on his left leg holding his neatly folded napkin.

Now he wasn't some weirdo that liked to watch one and every single move his housemate did, but you try to live with a freaking mute and see how you do. The only thing he could think up when bored and sited silently sharing a meal with the raven was observing him.

He gazed back at his bowl of ramen and then shyly back at the raven – shyly!? What the funk was happening to him!? – and decided that it was more important to eat than to try not to irritate Sasuke by his slurping sounds.

He ate contently in silence; that should be a first for Naruto, eating in silence…

-"You are awfully quiet today…"- grumbled Sasuke without making eye contact, what was with him and avoiding eye contact?

-"And you are awfully talkative today"- retorted Naruto not quite sure why he suddenly felt angry at the other male, maybe it had to do with the fact that he avoided eye contact so freaking much!

They both kept eating in silence, but they could both feel the tension in the air; well at least Naruto could, because Sasuke seemed immune to it or maybe chose to ignore it and so none made any comments and the blond stuffed himself with the noodles as quickly as he could.

-"Gotchiso sama"- mumbled Naruto as he stood up taking his bowl to the sink without more words.

Sasuke followed him very discretely with his eyes, but the blue eyed men noticed, but decided not to comment anything about it. Was this Sasuke's' way to demonstrate he cared? Naruto was getting a headache at trying to decipher the raven, so he desisted.

-"I'm gonna take a shower"- announced the blond not very sure why he felt compelled to share this information with the other.

-"Hn"- nodded the raven not sure of what else Naruto expected him to say.

Once he was in the shower he thanked all the gods in heaven for inventing such a thing as showers, although it wasn't any god that invented them, more like modern man, but that's okay.

Soon enough he was happily humming in the shower one of his favorite anime ending songs.

'17 and still with those stupid animes'- thought Sasuke to himself as he heard Naruto shriek or what the blond thought to be singing.

When Naruto finally finished his shower – and his concert of shrieks and yells – Sasuke was starting to doze off on the living room couch; when he heard the bathroom door being open he couldn't help himself from looking.

His eyes roamed through the tan skin of Naruto's thorax, is not like he wanted to see the dobe naked, not at all! He was assessing how much muscle the other had, that kind of information came in handy when they sparred, yeah! That was the reason!

-"Take a picture you perv!"- said Naruto making his way to his room not even bothering in covering himself more, why did Naruto wear that small towel to cover himself? Had he never heard of modesty?

-"Don't be so conceited, I wasn't perving over you"- grumbled the raven as he averted his gaze from the tan skin that moved around the small apartment.

-"Whatever"- said the blond flashing the other one of his famous foxy grins and opening the door that led to his room, by doing so a great deal of sunshine filtered through the open curtains in Naruto's room.

When Sasuke turned towards the blond a halo of light was covering him, making look like an angel. And no, he had not just called Naruto an angel!!

-"Just get dress will ya"- mumbled Sasuke shield his eyes from the sunlight with his forearm.

-"Don't be shy. You know you wanna look"- retorted the other male with that grin still plastered in his lips and his fingers playfully pulling at his little towel what little flesh wasn't showing.

Sasuke just turned around, his back now facing Naruto.

The blond sighed in defeat and an outburst of laughter could be heard outside his window.

He entered the room feeling a little defeated by the others' attitude, but there would be other opportunities to bring that man back into the realm of living breathing beings.

When Sasuke heard the door been shut closed he turned towards it… Closed, again closed…

'I should take a shower too'- thought the raven as he stood from the couch, but any further attempts to do so were stopped as he heard a glass been broken and then a muffled "Fuck!" coming from Naruto's room.

He bolted to the door and when he entered the room he found a naked – yes, NAKED – Naruto standing in the middle of the room, the glass of his window had been broken and Naruto was holding a shard of the broken glass and a big rock, there was a small cut on his left eyebrow and blood dripping from the hand that was holding the broken glass.

-"Naruto, are you okay?"- asked Sasuke running to the blonds' side: -"What the hell happened?"- asked the raven looking at Naruto directly in the eye.

-"I…"- stuttered Naruto as he lowered his gaze; if there was one thing he hated more than Sasuke's unresponsiveness was his own weakness been display and most importantly in front of the raven.

Through his earplugs that now lay in the floor, was blaring another song from Suneohair.

_Mitsume atteta kimi no hitomi ni  
Utsuru jibun ga yureteru  
Toboketa you ni kuchi wo aketa mama_

_(When I gazed at you  
I saw myself trembling in your eyes  
I opened my mouth as though I had a blank expression)_

Sasuke took the rock that Naruto had been holding onto and with long angry strides he reached the broken window and leant out the window, when he found nothing he just angrily throw the rock out the window.

-"Sasuke… is okay… sometimes they…"- Naruto was having difficulty at expressing himself, stumbling with the words.

Then a loud bang was heard by the entrance door and then shouts from the hallway just outside their apartment.

-"Shine bakemono!!"- heard Sasuke and he could recognized the flinching in Naruto's shoulders as he too heard the words.

-"Get the hell away from here you haters!"- they both heard the female voice on the other side of the door and then another loud bang against the floor: -"Go hate somewhere else!"- screamed again the female voice and this time a gentler but urgent knocking on the door could be heard: -"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, are you guys there?"- asked the voice they immediately recognized as Sakura's.

-"Get dress"- mumbled Sasuke as he made his way towards the door.

-"Matte…"- said Naruto and without realizing it he had reached and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

The raven noticed the strong but shakily grip on his wrist and then made eye contact with the other.

-"Thank you…"- mumbled Naruto as he very slowly let go of the hand.

The raven watched as the tan hand left his and saw that now his hand was covered in Naruto's blood.

Now this would normally call for a friendly gesture on behalf of the other party, but this was Sasuke we were talking about, so none came.

-"Guys, are you there?"- called Sakura's voice with urgency and then Sasuke found the perfect excuse to leave the room.

When Sasuke closed the door behind himself, Naruto could feel the known stings on his eyes, tears were welling up but he blinked them away; Sasuke had seen enough weakness for one day.

He looked at his own hand covered in blood; he wouldn't need to cure it, Kyuubi would cure it immediately, but he wondered what Sasuke thought of this.

It was rare for the old villagers to come here and "paid his respects" to him…

-"Oh hello Sasuke-kun, how are you? Naruto is here right?"- he could hear Sakura's voice on the other side of his closed door.

Where had he left his boxers? He spotted them laying on top of his mattress.

'Why did they come over? They just come to bug once a year on…'- though Naruto as he fumbled with his boxers trying not to stained them with blood.

-"I can't believe those people! One would thing they got over it but, I guess they are stupid"- again Sakura's voice filtered through.

-"They threw a rock at his window"- this time it was Sasuke's voice, it seemed to be dripping hate.

-"October!!"- yelled Naruto when it finally hit him; now it all made sense, Sasuke being nice and fixing him a bowl of ramen, the rock and the banging on his door, even Sakura's visit.

And as his epiphany hit him full force he felt this sudden urge to tell both his best friends that it was his birthday and so for the second time that day he bolted to the door and when he opened it he found again, for the second time on that day, a stunned Sasuke reaching for the door knob.

-"Sasuke is my birthday!"- he exclaimed with a full out smile plastered on his features, he then turned to the other occupant of the living room: -"Sakura, is my birthday!"- he said and barely contained himself from jumping up and down.

-"So you are a natural blond; I have always wanted to ask you"- said Sakura off handedly as she pointed towards the little pubic hairs that were showing from the top of Naruto's boxers; in the hurry of sharing this piece of information he had not slip them all the way up and thus the showing of a little too much.

-"Sakura-chan!"- yelled Naruto feeling all flustered by the comment and covering his family jewels.

-"I bet Sasuke-kun already knew though, because you do tend to be a little flashy"- stated Sakura as if this was of natural occurrence.

-"Is not funny at all, besides that's completely not the…"- Naruto started rambling about, but was cut out by Sasuke's voice; he had completely forgotten he was there! God please, if you are up there let there be and earthquake so the earth opens up and swallows me! – That's what Naruto felt at that moment, and who wouldn't - .

-"Go get dress, Sakura doesn't want to look at your…"- Sasuke was trying to grasp a word that could somehow convey what he wanted to say without it sounding to crude.

-"Oh Sasuke-kun is jealous!"- said the female with a mischievous glint on her eyes.

-"I must have hit my head really hard with that rock… Sakura… making fun of Sasuke…"- the blonds' eyes were practically coming out of their sockets.

-"What rock?"- asked Sakura her expression changing immediately into medic nin mode: -"Where did they hit you?"- asked Sakura this time standing from the couch and walking towards Naruto.

-"Oh, it was nothing. Just here"- answered the tan man as he moved away a strand of his wet blond hair, it was a little stain with blood, but the wound seemed pretty much healed already.

-"Kyuubi already healed it"- interjected Sasuke and Sakura stopped midway.

Naruto briefly wondered how did Sasuke know this; had he been observing him too?

-"You should clean the blood though"- mumbled Sakura as she walked towards the kitchen in search of a wet rag.

Naruto adjusted his boxers and averted his gaze trying at all costs not to make eye contact with Sasuke.

When Sakura reentered she handed the rag to the raven and went back into the kitchen, leaving them again in an uncomfortable silence.

-"I'll clean myself"- said Naruto extending his hand towards the other and still avoiding the dark eyes.

Sasuke watched the extended hand towards him. It was covered with blood as well and it seemed to be trembling a little.

-"I'll do it…"- mumbled the raven _shyly_? What did he have to be shy about? This was just Naruto standing in the middle of their living room with those orange boxers he had seen a couple of times.

He came near the tan skinned man stopping just a few steps away from him.

There was a difference in height of 1 inch, not that it matter much; Naruto had manage to pin Sasuke to the floor even with that 1 inch difference.

The raven saw his own hand move towards Naruto's left eyebrow and removing the strand of wet blond hair, that had resettled itself back again, he then started cleaning the blood.

Naruto gasped out of reflex and closed his eyes moving his head away even if just a little. But then he realized that it had not hurt at all… Sasuke was being soft to him.

Somehow this bothered him, he didn't need anybody's pity, most importantly not Sasuke's.

-"Does it still hurt? It shouldn't"- whispered Sasuke not quite sure why he should be whispering to the loud blond; he somehow felt that whenever it came to the blond there was only loud tone. But you don't yell at people when you are standing 3 inches away from them do you? No! You don't! That's why he was whispering…

-"No it doesn't…"- mumbled Naruto his gaze trying to look for something to distract itself with.

Wow! He had never noticed how white were Sasuke's toes, maybe because he was standing so close to his own tan ones that made his look like so white; were Sasuke's toe nails pedicure? How weird was that! No, maybe he had to look closer.

When he felt Sasuke's hand on his chin pulling his face back up, he stiffen and couldn't avoid making eye contact with those inexpressive dark eyes of the raven.

-"Don't move"- grunted said raven but somehow it still sounded too soft even to himself.

Naruto was still trying to avoid those eyes, but it was as if somehow they were pulling him. Stupid dark hunting alluring eyes!

He then saw Sasuke's lips, they were in a thin line, unmoving, and almost as if they were a completely different entity that lived within Sasuke. They seem soft and inviting, unlike their owner, who always appeared so unapproachable.

He felt the wet rag move to his cheek and he briefly wondered why would the rag need to be on his cheek; but the wetness felt so nice on his hot face that he decided not to question it.

Wait… Why was his face hot anyways?

Sasuke had noticed how the blue eyes were now fixed on his lips; why would the dobe be looking at his lips? But he too, was busy with musings of his own.

He had always wondered if those marks on Naruto's cheeks were real whiskers or if they were just scars of a past he didn't even knew he had.

And so he let the wet rag wonder downwards to the cheeks.

It felt weird to touch them… They were indeed scars… He had never asked him how he had gotten them or if he had had them since birth or if they were part of having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him… Could they be healed? Could they disappear?

-"How could you have forgotten your birthday"- asked the raven not knowing why he needed to hear the other voice.

-"I… don't know…"- mumbled the blond; why was Sasuke making small talk? Sasuke never did small talk. Did this mean this was making him as uneasy as it was making Naruto? Or was it because he was trying to be nice to the blond? He didn't need nice from Sasuke!

Naruto turned towards the kitchen and by the doorframe was Sakura leaning into the door, a mischievous smirk in her lips.

-"Should I leave you guys alone?"- asked Sakura when she noticed her presence had been noticed.

Sasuke immediately stepped away from Naruto averting his eyes from the whiskered cheeks. Stupid Naruto and his whiskered cheeks!

Sakura regretted her interruption, but what was done, was done.

-"Let's go get you a cake!"- said Sakura cheerfully as she pushed herself from the wall.

Naruto turned towards his own room not sure why he felt angry; it probably was due to Sasuke pitying him! Yeah, he pitied him! That little bastard, so full of himself!

Sasuke just stood there, the wet rag still on his hand. He looked at his hands; why was one of them covered in blood? Oh yeah, the dobe had reached over and grab his wrist back in his room while still undress and wet… So not thinking of that right now!

The raven watched mesmerized how he cleaned the blood from his wrist, it seemed so surreal. He, holding a wet rag stained with Naruto's blood, his own wrist stained with that same blood…

Without noticing it he had started scrubbing himself a little too hard, his pale skin was starting to look red.

-"Let's go!"- came Naruto's voice and pull him out of his obsessive behavior.

Having Naruto's blood on his hands was something he didn't like…

The 3 made their way to the entrance of the apartment all of them wondering different things, but none of them expressing them.

They wandered about the city, stopping every once in a while when Naruto yelled something like "Oh I want that!" or "Look at that!"

Sakura looked contently at Naruto's antics about the town, a smile plastered on her features.

Sasuke on the other hand, was having trouble discerning if he should feel "happy" – as happy as an Uchiha can be of course – or if he should hate Naruto's guts for making him look like a fool.

It was his birthday, yes, but is not like he owed him anything or something did he?

'_Yes you do ungrateful bastard!'_- provided his conscience and why did it sounded so much like Kakashi? –Stupid old dead pervert – He was certainly not being and ungrateful bastard.

Sure, Naruto had chased after him throughout the entire world, had helped him kill Pain, had forgiven him for having tried to kill him… several times, had given him a house and stood up for him in front of the entire Konoha and the council, hell if he was walking through this busy streets he owed to the blond!!

What was his point…? Oh yeah, ungratefulness…

Damn! How can anyone stay mad at the blond if he goes around been nice and charming all the fucking time! He even made him a birthday party for Christ sake! Who does that? How can anyone be as good as to throw a party for the same person that ran away from you and tried to kill you… several times…?

He had even given him a set of two swords made out of special conducting-electricity material that had the Uchiha fan on the hilt as birthday gift.

Damn blond and his niceness! He now felt compelled to be nice to him and it felt weird!

It wasn't supposed to work that way! The blond was supposed to be the nice one in their messed up friendship and he was the one to be pushing him away.

He didn't want to be nice to Naruto, the blond didn't required niceness and even if he did, he could get it from someone else.

Between them there should be only roughness.

-"Here! I wanna eat here!"- yelled the blond flashing one of his infamous foxy grins.

It wasn't really half bad and surprisingly not a ramen stand either, just a normal cafeteria bustling with people going in and out of it. Most of them greeted Naruto with a smile or wave.

They sat at a far corner of the place; Naruto and Sakura started chatting away as the raven tried with all his might not to pay to much attention to the talk.

Hinata and Neji had showed up to congratulate Naruto, and so had Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, and then Kiba and Shino, and then some horde of random people he didn't even knew Naruto associated himself with.

After having heard what felt like a gazillions of "Happy Birthday's" and about 4 hours latter and two – yeah TWO cakes! – The raven was more than ready to go back home.

-"Well Naruto I hope you had a good birthday"- said Sakura as she started standing up and stretching.

-"I did! Thanks for the gift"- grinned the blond as he eyed his pile of gifts. Who would have guess Naruto to be so popular this days!

-"Well I will be heading back home. You should too"- she said eyeing Sasuke and waiving her goodbye as she exited the place.

Naruto sighed content, he had never felt so great!

-"Let's go"- grunted Sasuke as he gathered some of Naruto's gifts and made his way to the exit.

The blond quickly gathered the remaining gifts and waiving the waitress a polite goodbye he exited the place jogging to catch up to the other male.

He saw Sasuke's broad back a few feet ahead from him.

Why was he helping him carry his stuff? Again the "niceness", this was so out of character for Sasuke; it felt weird to have Sasuke be nice to him. Their relationship wasn't supposed to be nice, Sasuke wasn't supposed to be all nice and soft and stuff. Why was he doing this anyways?

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the second and last part.

It wa suposse to be a one chapter one-shot, but it ended up becoming a two chapters one-shot hehehe

Hope you enjoy this, cuz this is were the smutness begins!!

**°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?¡"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?¡**

Naruto catch up to Sasuke rather easily and soon enough they were silently making their way to their apartment through the busy streets of Konoha.

The raven felt like he should say something, but what could he say to the blond that had not been said? Everybody had whished him a Happy Birthday and even had given him some gifts… He didn't have anything for him. Is not like he forgot about it, it was just that it felt weird to go to a store and look for something especially for the blond.

Naruto reached to his pocket in search of his IPod, he had learnt that when walking with the raven there was not enough human efforts to make him interact in a normal conversation.

When he finally fished it out, he searched through the list and finally hit play.

Sasuke observed him and for unknown reasons felt offended. Why would he do that when walking with someone else? What if he wanted to talk to him?

Well, he had indeed given him that IPod to keep him shut, but that was not the point!

'This must be freaky Friday because we seem to have exchange personalities'- though the fair skinned man as he looked sideways to Naruto.

They walked for about 15 minutes in silence, well more like Naruto humming and Sasuke brooding, but it was still silence in a way.

Sasuke then abruptly stood in front of the blond causing him to stop; Naruto looked at him questioningly and the raven saw as in slow motion, his right hand stretching towards Naruto's face – stop damn hand! – and reaching for the earplug and remove it, letting his finger linger a little more than necessary on the tan skin of the check, and then finally letting it fall back again next to his side.

Naruto's eyes were almost coming out of their sockets; what the hell was Sasuke doing?!

-"Happy Birthday dobe…"- murmured the raven and it wasn't until his own words reached his ears that he realized he had uttered them.

Both stood there looking at each other with shock draw in their faces; one at having uttered the words, the other at having heard them from his counterpart.

How long did they stand there? It could have been minutes, days, months, years, millenniums. But in all reality it was only a couple of seconds; the seconds it took to Sasuke to schooled his expression to the one of apathy.

The raven turned around and started walking again, leaving behind a very stunned Naruto.

What the hell was happening to Sasuke today? First fixing him some ramen? Then helping him clean? Then putting up with him the entire day? And now this?

Was Sasuke trying to be nice to him? Why? Why would he be nice to him when he had been a bastard his whole life?

'Oh… Is pity…'- thought Naruto as he saw the raven's back walking away.

But it had felt good… Hearing Sasuke's voice saying those words have felt good… Even if it was out of pity…

The blond walked behind Sasuke, still keeping his distance, musing about the day and what had brought with it.

Yes a lot of gifts, some good times, fun and two delicious cakes… But he couldn't get it out of his head! Sasuke pitied him! He was been all nice and stuff because he had felt sorry for him.

When they finally reached the door to their apartment and Sasuke was fumbling with the key, Naruto found himself feeling rather angry at the raven.

When Sasuke opened the door, he felt a gust of cold wind run through the apartment; they hadn't left any windows open had they?

But when he took a couple steps into the house he saw Naruto's door wide open giving him a direct view of the broken window.

Naruto had already taken his shoes off and was heading to his own room when Sasuke's voice stopped him.

-"You should sleep in the living room, until we fix you window"- he said still wrestling with his stupid sandal. When he finally managed to take it off he stood up to find a very angry Naruto standing just a few feet away from him.

Sasuke took a few steps towards Naruto, his feet making a flopping sound at the contact with the wooden floor.

They stood there looking at each other – they seemed to be doing that a lot today – studying the other and seizing their reactions.

Naruto's fists were clenched, not a good sign at all; Sasuke's eyes were narrowing, not a good sign either.

-"What?"- spat Sasuke at the blond.

-"What is YOUR problem?"- answered back Naruto taking a step towards the other without neither of them realizing it.

-"Sorry, I don't speak stupid, you are gonna have to elaborate moron!"- grunted Sasuke angrily.

-"You really are a bastard you know!"- yelled Naruto pointing an accusatory finger at the raven: -"Don't you dare pity me you idiot!"- and to accentuate his statement he poked the other's chest – when had they gotten that close? – his eyes already turning a light shade of red: -"I don't need your sympathy, I don't need you to be nice and… and…"- Naruto was struggling to find the right word, but failed miserably and simply decide to use whatever word he had first though: -"Soft! You don't need to be soft, you bastard!"- the blond was well aware how out of place the word sounded, but he had to say something, anything to get his anger out.

-"You really are stupid right? I'm not soft! I had never been soft to you! And will never be soft to you!"- Sasuke was fuming by now. Who did this moron dobe thought he was! Calling an Uchiha soft!

-"What the hell! You are the one being all nice and shit!"- spat Naruto his ragged breath now gusting over Sasuke's face.

-"Well don't worry I won't be nice ever again! I don't know what the fuck possessed me to do such a thing!"- yelled Sasuke, well not quite yelled because Uchihas don't yell.

Naruto's IPod laid on the table, the earplugs blaring music.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide  
A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not_

Sasuke caught himself thinking of how Naruto's hot ragged breath over his own heated skin felt somehow comforting.

'Sasuke's eyes really are dark… so dark…'-mused Naruto as he watched the raven's eyes finally showing other emotion besides apathy.

_And we lay we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

How had they gotten so close again? The adrenaline prior to a fight was already cursing through their veins and the feeling; that well-known feeling of wanting to hurt the other was also there.

They were barely containing themselves, waiting for the other to make the first move.

They felt it… They had to hurt each other, break each other; it was the only way they could understand each other, by force, by pain…

It somehow felt that a well landed punch or a strong kick wouldn't be enough… This time it had to be more, so much more…

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

And without knowing how – and not really caring much – they smashed their lips on a hungry angry kiss that had them both grunting at the contact.

Is the only thing that seem to make sense at this point, their bodies going through the adrenaline rush of skin finally having made forceful contact; it did hurt, that kiss, in more ways than just one. It actually drew blood from their lips but it felt right, it felt so right that it hurt… Between them both it could only be that way…

The music could be heard over the angry grunts escaping their lips – were they really grunts or were they moans? – but neither of them could hear it.

Naruto was fisting Sasuke's black shirt, the same way he did when he was about to land a punch right on his jaw; Sasuke had a vice like grip on the blond shoulders, digging his fingers a little more than necessary, but not caring at the moment for other thing that wasn't Naruto's pain.

They could both feel it, the pain they were causing to each other… it felt so good!

The raven pushed Naruto roughly against the nearest wall, knocking the air out of his lungs.

The tan skinned man let his hand roam towards Sasuke's midnight hair and pulled hard on it breaking the kiss; their eyes finally making contact, they seemed glazed with anger, frustration and _lust?_ No! There couldn't be lust on their eyes!

And with this thought in mind Sasuke dived for a tan neck biting down hard on it, drawing blood out and then liking it; a pained grunt escaped the blonds' lips – was it really pained? Could it be more like pleased? – and when he felt the wet appendage lick him, a shiver ran down his spine and he was unable to control it.

Neither was he able to control the sudden urge to do the same to the fair skin of the male pinning him to the wall. And so he pushed hard and drove the raven against the opposite wall using the difference in height to his advantage as he too dove for the chiseled neck and bit hard on it, earning a grunt to escape the ravens' lips.

The feeling it gave him was similar to the one he felt when landing a punch on the other male while sparring.

The fabric of Sasuke's shirt was on the way and so Naruto did the only thing he could think of doing: he ripped it apart, tossing the shreds in any direction.

This felt like the perfect battle! They should do this everyday!

Neither of them was holding back and felt the other giving it his all.

Naruto then started going downwards towards Sasuke's chest, scraping his teeth against the creamy white skin – another grunt – until he reached the nipple, licking it – this time it was most definitely a moan – and then biting down hard on it.

Sasuke arched his back and grunted Naruto's name with a husky voice… that had felt more good than bad…

Naruto went for the other nipple, this time taking a little more time in licking it than it biting it… He wanted Sasuke to say his name again… in that erotic way he had said it…

The raven reached for Naruto's blond locks and pull on them not hard enough for him to move or stop, but enough for it to be painful.

The music had changed and it could still be heard.

Sasuke caught himself thinking that it fitted the moment.

_Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone  
Let me see you  
Stripped down to the bone_

The raven pushed the tan skinned man towards the kitchen counter; and when Naruto's lower back made painful contact with it Sasuke too discarded Naruto's offending shirt.

When his tongue was darting to a pink hardened nipple he heard the intake of breath from the other and smirked into the tan flesh of the man's chest.

They both felt that they needed to have more, more of this pain mixed with pleasure… When had it become so pleasurable? It didn't mater any more, they just wanted more from the other, as long as it hurt it would be okay.

_Let me hear you  
Make decisions  
Without your television  
Let me hear you speaking  
Just for me_

Sasuke needed to get closer…closer…

He flushed his whole body against the tan one and when their groins made contact a moan escaped their lips.

Instinctively they started grinding against each other… It hurt… But Oh God! It felt so good!

Naruto was digging his nails into Sasuke's back, while the other had his hands on the counter helping him thrust forward and keep his balance.

He could hear the blonds' voice muffled by the kiss calling his name and grunting and that alone made him feel the high he felt whenever he pinned Naruto to the floor, squirming underneath him trying to land a punch but failing miserably.

After a while of grinding and grunting it felt like it wasn't enough, they had to hurt each other more, it had to hurt so much it would leave a mark on the other forever.

-"Aghh… Sa-Sasuke… bastard…"- breathed Naruto breaking the kiss and let his head fall back, the tan neck was exposed and so Sasuke decided to bite on it again.

As he licked Naruto's neck – wasn't he supposed to be biting it? Oh well, it still fitted him just fine – his hand roamed through the naked torso pinching one hardened nipple and then digging his nails hard in the tan chest.

He felt a scar near the heart…

'I made that scar'- thought Sasuke as he remembered having his Chidori impact at Naruto's chest so many years ago.

His hand finally reached the hip bone – a suppress shiver – and dig his nails there.

An erotic breath escaped Naruto's lips – when had it become erotic? – as the raven watched mesmerized how his fair skin made so much contrast with the tan one.

Sasuke had both his hands on Naruto's hips and it felt good to have this kind of power over Naruto's pain and pleasure, as he guided the blond pace of thrusting and the other grunted in displeasure.

If they could only get closer… much closer… Maybe figure the other out… Enter him and then ripped him from the inside.

Beads of perspiration were now settling themselves on their bodies; the roughness of the physical activities had them breathing hard.

Over the music could now be heard the grunting and moaning of both of them… When a thrust was too forceful and way too delightful for it to be considered a sin, the name of the other would escape their lips… But somehow it didn't matter anymore.

Naruto felt this sudden urge to touch more of the white skin, he wanted to wound it, to mark it, and maybe that way he could imprint into Sasuke's head that he was no one to feel pity about.

He somehow knew what he had to do…

He pushed Sasuke hard towards the living room couch; the raven stumbled backwards until his hands made contact with the couch and he tried to steadied himself.

That's why Naruto caught him unguarded with his hands busy with something else, he couldn't avoid the swift movement of tan hands hooking his pants and boxers and taking them all the way down.

When he felt the cold October wind brushed his exposed hard rock erection he felt a pleasant shiver run up his spine as he grunted – or moaned? – Naruto's name.

And without much warning the blond plunged to Sasuke's cock swallowing all in one go.

It hurt, to have something like that inside of him it hurt, but it had Sasuke squirming and grunting and so he put up with even if just to elicit another grunting of his name from the raven.

And he did indeed…

-"Ahhhhh… Naruto…"- breathed Sasuke barely containing himself.

Said blond bit down a little too forcefully on the other's shaft as he slurped on the tip of it.

-"Stupid… moron…"-grunted the raven with a grimace of pain draw on his features.

Sasuke could feel the other smirking while still sucking on his cock; Naruto sucked harder almost swallowing it, all making the raven knees give out.

He gripped Naruto's shoulders for support and waves of rage invade him. Naruto would pay for this with the same coin.

It was hard for Sasuke to discern his next move, his brain was clouded with lust and waves of pleasure were coursing through his entire body as he felt Naruto's wet mouth on his throbbing shaft, his tongue darting around it in circular motions making even more difficult to keep standing.

He decided that he would put Naruto through this same kind of torture.

Naruto didn't even see it coming, so enrapt as he was with the taste of Sasuke on his tongue.

He felt himself been lift up from his kneeling position and then his back making forceful contact with a wooden door… The door to Sasuke's room…

Until Naruto felt his dick been swallow whole did he realized what had happened; he couldn't stop himself from moaning.

The raven found himself liking this feeling of Naruto's pulsing cock on his mouth, it gave him a great boast to the ego to be able to evoke in the blond such sinful erotic moans and grunts. It didn't took much for Sasuke to get use to the other's size and it took him even less time to built of a fast tempo that had Naruto's knees buckling up as well.

Sasuke was digging his nails painfully in Naruto's hips, stopping the blond from fucking his mouth too forcefully.

This combination of feelings felt great, felt just right… It pained, it felt great, it felt frustrating, it felt like the world should end the moment this – whatever "this" was – ended. It only felt natural for this to be the way to end it all…

The raven knew Naruto was close and if it was any indication the erratic thrusting and ragged moans and pants escaping his abused lips should be enough proof.

When he felt the approaching end, he pressed hard at Naruto's cock base.

-"Ba-Bastard… ahhh… just let me…"- Naruto grunted in discomfort at having his release been stopped, but he couldn't complete his sentence, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrists and turned him around pushing him hard against the wooden door.

Sasuke started grinding himself against Naruto's ass crack.

-"Aaaghh God!"- grunted the raven satisfied; this was what he wanted, more, more of Naruto, all of Naruto…

At the beginning the blond had felt uncomfortable about it, but before he knew it, he was pushing himself against the grinding cock of the other, reveling on the jolts of electricity the action seem to send up his spine.

The fair skinned man found himself liking the feeling of Naruto grinding against him, but soon it wasn't enough, he needed more, they both needed more.

Not really knowing why, but doing it anyways, Sasuke directed his finger to Naruto's entrance, causing the other to grunt and whimper at the intrusion.

But when the third finger was already inside of the blond, he was pushing backwards, impaling himself with those 3 fingers.

This is what he wanted! Sasuke knew it immediately as he eased himself slowly into the blond reveling in the tightness that enveloped him as he reached the hilt.

It hurt, and it was hurting Naruto as much as it was hurting him, but that was what made it perfect; the fact that it hurt it would somehow help him purge all his guilt… He had tried to kill Naruto… And now he was inside of him… He could now ripped him from the inside, torn him in two, but somehow that didn't matter anymore… He was inside of Naruto… There was no closed door between them…

He was inside Naruto…

Naruto was hurting – fuck! it hurt like hell! – but felt that this pain had never felt so good.

He had Sasuke inside of him… is not like it made any difference, he did not suddenly understood the raven or anything he did, but he felt somehow proud at the fact of been the only person – at least as far as he knew – to have the raven grunt his name as he slammed repeatedly against him, inside of him… It was weird how this situation was at the same time making them more vulnerable, but stronger in a completely different level, a level in which only the two of hem could be together.

Sasuke had reached a special spot inside Naruto that had him seen stars, he could tell by how his back arched towards him and a sinful erotic scream escaped the blonds' lips.

-"Ahhhh God! Yeah! Sasuke! Right there!"- screamed Naruto without been able to contain himself – not like he was really trying anyways – and the he felt the raven gasping for breath as he tried, but failed, to bite at the juncture of his shoulder blade.

Naruto saw, as if in a dream, his hands extended towards the door using it both for support and to push himself towards Sasuke, impaling himself even deeper. When he looked down he saw his own weeping cock dripping precum and Sasuke's thin fingers dig in deeper into his hip guiding him towards his shaft.

He wanted to see the dark eyes of his counterpart, see what kind of emotion could be flickering through them; because he certainly didn't knew what kind of emotion was flickering through his. Hell! He didn't even know what kind of emotion he should be feeling right now! It all felt fuzzy and confusing, but there was no human or godly force to make them stop now.

The blond saw a hand reach over to his unattended dick and started pumping it, and didn't even realized it was Sasuke's until he heard the other grunt.

Their rhythm was fast and was driving them both over the edge.

When had it become about the pleasure and it had stop being about the pain? It didn't really matter anymore… There was a thin line between pain and pleasure and they had crossed it long time ago without even been aware of it; it didn't matter thought, maybe it would matter once this ended, but not now.

-"Sa-Sasuke… I… I…"- Naruto was trying to tell the other something, but he himself wasn't sure of what was it.

When the raven heard his name been call he felt this sudden urge to flush himself closer, impossibly closer, so close that it would be difficult to discern who was who, where did one started and the other ended.

He reached over to Naruto's hand that was still resting against the closed door and intertwined their fingers; he contemplated the hazy image of fair against tan skin and caught himself thinking it fitted just fine, just fine…

The rhythm had become erratic and their movements disjointed, sign of the approaching inevitable end of "This".

Naruto felt an inexplicable urge to kiss the raven one last time, because he somehow suspected that the minute "this" ended he might never get to fell those lips roughly brushing against his.

-"Sa-Sasu…ke… Kiss…ahhh! Kiss… me"- grunted, breathed and moaned Naruto trying to make himself as coherent as he could; this was important, he needed the raven to understand him.

-"Aghh… Naruto…"- grunted the other and slamming himself harder and deeper into the other male he reached over and plastered his lips on Naruto's while still trying to keep the fast thrusting and pumping, but never letting go of the other hand.

And with that, they came, seen white, orange, blue, red, brown… and all the colors they had ever seen in their whole lives and without knowing it, calling each other names.

They were both panting excessively, obviously exhausted by the activities.

Naruto had his two hands resting on the wooden door and he noticed how Sasuke's fingers were still intertwined with his. He wondered if Sasuke was aware of this, but fearing his voice might sound too husky and broken, he decided not to mention anything on it.

He could feel Sasuke's uneven breathe on his neck. Why was Sasuke still inside of him? But it felt somehow good that he hadn't move away from him…

Sasuke was going through his own assortment of conflicting thoughts.

He saw Naruto's shoulder and felt like biting down on it, but that would be too weird right now, wouldn't it? He wasn't sure why had it been so okay a few minutes ago and now it felt like a forbidden area.

Without really wanting to, he came out from inside Naruto and a grunt escaped both their lips.

But Sasuke didn't move away…

Now what? What they were supposed to tell each other? _Well, this was great let's repeat it sometime soon…_ yeah; they could repeat it sometime very soon…

Naruto had to see those dark eyes, he had to know what had move the other to do what they had done – what had they done anyways? Had they fucked? Have sex? _Make love?_ – No! They had not make love! If anything this whole thing had spun around pain, they had tried to hurt each other, had they not?

But when Naruto turned around still holding onto Sasuke's fingers he realized they hadn't hurt at much as it had felt good…

Sasuke felt like he should say something when his and Naruto's blue eyes meet.

But what should he say? Somehow _Thanks it was a nice shag_ didn't seem fitting enough.

Sasuke felt that there were no words that would be enough; he wanted Naruto to slice his chest open with a knife and hollow it out.

-"I…"- Sasuke started mumbling a frown on his brow and a questioning look on his eyes: -"I… I…"- why was he stuttering? Uchihas don't stuttered – just come out and say what you wanna say! – and without having control of his own words, they escaped his mouth: -"I… love you?"- he said with that questioning frown still plastered on his features; but he wasn't questioning the blond, no, he was questioning himself. Did he love the blond nuisance?

Naruto's own brow furrowed in a questioning manner, he had never asked himself that question before: If Sasuke was ever to say he loved him, what would he say? He averted his gaze and his eyes fell on the still intertwined fingers of their hands.

-"I… think… I…"- started mumbling Naruto as he very slowly moved his eyes upwards, as if trying to delay the inevitable: -"I… love… you… too…?"- finally said Naruto also questioning himself.

They stood there in silence seizing each other reactions.

A faints smirk started appearing on their lips and they finally knew that they indeed loved each other… They could live with that, with loving each other…

Sasuke fumbles with his door handle and opened it pushing Naruto inside his room and leaving the door open behind them…

They wouldn't be needing closed doors from there on…

**°!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()?"!"#&/()**

Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please review!

HAPPY BDAY NARUTO!!


End file.
